Se souvenir
by Neepster
Summary: Clark has had amnesia for six years. After a tradegy he remembers everything when he looks at an old photograph album. It prompts him to search forthe thing he had been lacking without knowing. Clana please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I finished awhile ago and thought I should post it here. Hope you like it.

Se Souvenir 

A young, dark haired man walked into the old yellow farmhouse. He didn't even bother to close the door after him. He went straight through to the sofa and sat down with his head in his hands. He'd lost everything in the last few days, his lifeline to his past, his family and everything else was gone for good.

He remembered their last words to him vividly.

"Look in the attic right hand corner. You'll find a box open it and look inside. I'm sorry son but we were told not to show you. I love you, you'll be ok"

His father's last words to him. His mothers had simply been

"I love you. Find her"

Those words confused him. He knew what it meant somehow but he just couldn't remember why and they just kept going round and round his head. He slid off the sofa sobbing uncontrollably then he screamed to no one in particular.

"NO. WHY ME? JUST WHEN I STARTED TO GET TO KNOW THEM, TO REMEMBER. WHY? I HATE YOU" he collapsed again.

He ran out of the house as fast as he could and arrived at his friends place in two seconds. After knocking on the door it was opened by a short woman with short blonde hair and a man was standing behind her. They looked at him then pulled him into the house and set him on the sofa where he fell asleep.

It was two weeks before he went back to the yellow house. He had decided to come back and the blonde woman had come back with him to help sort things out.

"I have to go and find something" he said and she just nodded as he zipped upstairs into the attic.

He walked slowly almost shaking. He knelt down next to one of the boxes he had found and opened it slowly. It was full of photo albums. He could see three were in there with out moving anything. He took out the first one wonderingly and opened it. There was a blown up picture of him and his parents as well as another girl of about the same age as himself in the picture.

The two of them were sharing a small smile and unlike the others who arms' around each others shoulders his arm was around the girl's waist and her hand was on his. He turned another page and saw a picture of just the girl smiling out of the photo pointing behind the camera she had long raven hair and beautiful hazel eyes bright with laughter. She was quite small and skinny, he thought she was beautiful. In the next picture he saw himself with her again it was obviously taken a few minutes after the previous one.

He was swinging her round hands around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. A name came to him so clearly he almost saw it as well as a memory.

"Lana" he whispered.

_It was like he was an observer in his own body_.

The four of them had obviously just come back from a party and Chloe had her camera to take pictures of the youth's activity in Smallville as she put it..

The first picture was taken when Pete had a bucket of water and was about to pour it over her head Lana had pointed out in warning but Chloe hadn't noticed until after she took the picture. She had spun round and Pete was so surprised he froze so she poured it over his head.

They were laughing and he, he remembered, he had caught Lana round the waist lifting her up easily and twirled. She had shrieked at first then laughed at him and looked into his eyes they were about to kiss when they heard the noise of their friends leaving. It hadn't deterred him he just pulled her closer and kissed her fully. He was revelling in the feeling he got from that kiss when he put her down looking at her. The other two had gone off somewhere.

"_Lana" he said quietly he could feel the nervousness again as if wasn't just a memory "Lana I need to tell you something"_

"_You have another power?" she asked interested so he must have told her the secret. He smiled and shook his head. "What?" she asked quietly and looked at him. He bent down and whispered in her ear._

"_I love you" then looked into her eyes. There were tears in them. He could feel himself becoming scared and willed himself to calm down, so he could stay in the memory. She reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him. "Wow" he said after they broke apart. She laughed slightly._

"_I love you too Clark" she whispered excitedly "For a long time" _

_He just had a manic grin on his face and she laughed again he picked her up and spun her round again. There was a camera flash and they looked over to see their two friends smiling at them._

He came back to himself and he dropped the album and fell back from his crouched position and crawled away. Memories seemed to be bombarding him from every side.

Helping his mother bake pastry. Watching as Lana fell over a bridge. His father shouting at him. His father hugging him tightly and asking him how he was. Pete shooting hoops with him and dancing as he won. Chloe getting excited about a story. Pain from green rocks when he was younger. The last and most vivid memory he had was walking towards Lana slowly then kissing her and her taking his shirt off. They stopped there and he sat frozen to the spot.

"I remember" he whispered then again louder "I remember" then he shouted it "I remember" There was a thud and he jumped as the woman came through the trapdoor. He jumped up and hugged her "Chlo I remember everything, everything Chloe"

"Clark that wonderful" she said and hugged him again. He let go her then picked up the photo album again looking at a picture of him Lana and his parents

"Chloe where is she?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Who? Who? Lana, where is Lana?" he turned to look at her "I need to see her"

"Clark" said Chloe gently "She moved away about six months after you disappeared. It was too hard for her but she wanted to be told the minute you were found but then we were told we couldn't tell you. She only gave her address to your Mum and she never told anyone. No one knows where she is Clark." He looked at her lost then collapsed onto his knees hugging the album to his chest.

Chloe was scared she had no idea what to do with him. It seemed like he couldn't move he wouldn't even respond to her. She ran downstairs and rang Pete told him what was going on then went upstairs again. Clark wasn't anywhere to be found neither were the albums. There was a note.

_Dear Chloe and Pete,_

_You have been the best friends I could have asked for but I understand what my Mum and Dad meant now I have to find her, now. I remember everything I can't risk finding her in danger or something. I just can't. I'll ring when I find her I can remember how to use them now so it should be quicker. I will find her and bring her home._

_I shouldn't be gone for too long. All I ask is that you look after the farm while I'm away there is some money to do that in the top drawer in the kitchen. You can buy help with that there should be enough money for that and make sure Mum and Dad aren't lonely in the cemetery. Tell them I'm doing what they wanted._

_Love_

_Your friend _

_Clark._

Chloe dropped the letter and sat on the floor. Pete found her there when he came in and read the letter then just held her close.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Any reviews are appreciated greatly.

Here's the next part

Clark walked into an office of a private detective in Metropolis he had found in the phone book. He was nervous it was obvious. He had nothing on him accept two pictures of Lana and about $80. He walked up to the desk. The woman looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"How can I help you?" she asked he jumped at the question and laughed slightly.

"I need to find someone" he said nervously.

"That is what we do" she said smiling. He nodded but didn't say anything. "Do you have a name for this person?"

"Oh yes Lana Lang" he said "Do you want a photograph?"

"That would help I suppose" he handed one to her "Pretty girl. What relation are you to Miss Lang?"

"Um boyfriend I think" he said going red.

"Well we can help you if you would go over there and wait. I'll send someone to talk to you" she said handing the photo back. He took it and nodded then sat down on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room and began to fidget nervously.

About half an hour later a man in his fifties walked up to Clark.

"Do you want to find your girlfriend son?" he said kindly and Clark nodded. "Well come with me" Clark stood up and followed the old man into a rather small office. The man sat in the chair behind the desk and Clark took the one in front of it. "Right tell me her name, when you last saw her and give me a look of that photo"

"Um ok" said Clark bewildered he handed over the photo "Her name is Lana Lang. I last saw her 6 years ago. Sir there is a slight hitch. When she left Smallville, our home, I was…missing, I had been kidnapped. I was there for three years and I remember nothing about it. The first thing I remembered before yesterday was when I was found and taken to a hospital. I was kept there for nearly a year and then my parents found me. I have had amnesia for six years and my memory only came back yesterday"

"Well yours is a fairly unique case and what is your name young man?"

"Clark Kent" he said. They sat there and talked for nearly an hour. The man told Clark to come back the next day to see if there were any developments.

"Ask for James at the desk" he said and shook Clark's hand.

"Thank you so much sir" he said and walked out. James shook his head as he walked out, 'Poor kid' he thought to himself 'He's barely begun in life'

Clark walked into the room at the hotel that would be his for the next few days. He had already put his favourite picture out of all of the albums in a frame next to his bed. It was one of him Lana and his parents. His parents were leaning on the railing of the porch and he and Lana were sitting underneath them in the flowerbed for some obscure reason.

Lana was on his lap and they were surrounded by blue flowers they seemed unaware of the camera, she was curled up on him and he had hold of her hands they were smiling at each other. His parents were grinning his Dad had one arm round his Mum and the other was pointing down at the two teenagers. It was quite hard to see them apart from their dark hair in the blue flowers as they were both wearing blue as well. He missed his parents so much, especially now as he could remember all about them now. They had been in a car crash a little over a month ago. He sighed

"I'll find you" he whispered and touched the figure of Lana in the photograph.

He fell back on his bed letting memories wash over him he still had many to relive in more detail at the moment he was trying to see if Lana had mentioned wanting to go anywhere to live. It was like his entire life was on some kind of film and he could rewind or fast forward it as he needed. After thinking for hours and coming up with nothing he fell asleep.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about posting it twice I'm very stupid. Anyway thank you for the reviews and for this.

The next morning he was back at the office. He asked for James and was sent to the old man who had a large smile on his face. Clark looked hopeful and the man just gave him a folder with the words.

"Go and get her kid. She wants you home" Clark looked up at him with wide happy eyes. He surprised the old man by hugging him then running out. James laughed and shook his head "Good luck kid. My god is he in for a big surprise"

The minute Clark was out of the building he super-sped back to his hotel room and jumped onto his bed. He opened the file with shaking hands. He read her address, telephone number and what she had done a bit then stopped reading. He couldn't just read about her life somehow it felt wrong to him. He couldn't take it anymore he picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello" said a voice at the other end

"Pete man its me"

"Hey Clark"

"Man I've found her"

"What she's there?"

"No I know where she is I'm going there now. I just wanted to ring and tell you"

"That's great man go and get her" Pete seemed excited but then he became serious "You know Clark she may have a boyfriend or even be married"

"I know" Clark seemed to come down from his high

"Man I was just warning you so you're prepared but go and get her. She loved you so much then and Lana wouldn't just forget that, she still does I'm sure"

"Yeah I'm going" he paused "Pete tell Chloe would you?"

"Course" he paused as well "Where is she now?"

"In New York" he said "Right Pete I'll ring you and Chlo in the next few days I'm going to get her"

"You go bro" he yelled

"Right I'm going now" Pete waited for Clark to put the phone down

"Clark, listen to me" Pete said slowly as if talking to a child "Put the phone down. Pack your stuff. Check out. Then you get your sorry ass down to NYC"

"Right, got it. Thanks Pete"

"Go" Clark nodded and then put the phone down. He did exactly what Pete had told him he only had a rucksack in any case so he was in reception in under half a minute. Three minutes later he was on the outskirts of New York.

He hailed a cab and gave the address as he had no idea where he was going.

"This is right on the other side of town you sure you got enough money" said the cab driver.

"Well I have $50 that I can spare"

"I can make that get you half way there" said the cabby "Then I can tell you where to go if you want"

"That'd be great" said Clark smiling at the man in the rear view mirror.

"Can't confirm you won't have to ask for more directions but I can get you to the area"

"That's all I need" said Clark "Thanks again" He looked out of the window interestedly as they went down the street he had only been to New York a couple of time before but they were all quick visits, he'd never had a chance to look at the scenery before. The cab driver told him about some of the less obvious landmarks and about good restaurants and clubs to go to.

Half way through the ride he asked the obvious question.

"What you doing in NYC then?"

"Oh I've come to find someone" said Clark not really wanting to go into detail

"They important then?"

"Yes very" he said taking a photo out of his pocket and looking at it before putting it back and looking out the window.

He remembered the last time he had seen her. They were so happy it was the day before the summer holidays and they had planned to go on a trip with Chloe and Pete. She had been so excited and so had he, they had never been away without adults before. He had taken her home to help her pack. She had been so hyper he had taken her flying to calm her down at Chloe's insistence.

They went out for a little over three hours when they got back he had had to go back and they kissed goodbye. Even her last words that he could remember her saying to him was 'I love you see you tomorrow'. He smiled at the memory then stopped his memory there he did not want to relive his life when he was found. It wasn't pretty.

"Sir?" said the cabby. Clark looked up at him "We're as close as you can get with your money"

"Oh thanks" he said getting out of the car and going to the window to pay.

The cabby gave him precise directions to the part of town where Lana lived he thanked him again then started to walk. He slipped down a side street and came out at super speed. He got to her part of town in just under a minute. It was near the outskirts in the more suburban areas with lots of parks and houses rather than the apartment blocks in the rest of the city.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Any reviews are appreciated greatly.

Here's the next part

The houses were small with a garden in the front and back. They looked homely but nothing like the farm. He walked on further heading in the direction that he hoped her house was in. It was now late afternoon and there were children walking home from school with their parents. He decided to ask one of them.

"Excuse me" he said to a woman with a small boy. She turned around

"Yes" and before Clark could even open his mouth to speak she said "And I'm not going to buy anything"

"I'm not selling anything madam I was going to ask for directions" said Clark smiling politely turning on his innocent charm.

"Well where do you want to go?" she asked

"Thank you" said Clark and pulled the address out of his pocket "Um West drive"

"Really well that doesn't narrow it down very much give me that paper young man" Clark handed it over readily. "Well I know exactly where that is I live in the same street. It is about five minutes walk from here. Follow me then"

"Thank you so much" said Clark grinning happily.

"Important is it?" said the woman in a much kinder voice.

"Yes" he said then looked down at the little boy who had his neck craned back to look at him. He smiled at him.

"You're tall" he said "Are you a giant?"

"Now Kieran that's not very polite is it apologise to the young man"

"Sorry" said the little boy

"It's ok. Look" said Clark and he picked up some sycamore seeds from the ground "I'll give you some helicopters" and he knelt down next to the boy.

"Really?" he said and Clark nodded and opened his palm to show the little boy "They don't look like helicopters"

"Ah not now but…" he said and stood up then let them fall "Watch" the little boy laughed and tried to catch them.

"That's neat" he said and turned to Clark "What's your name?"

"Clark Kent" he said

"My name is Kieran Smith" said the little boy holding out his hand and Clark smiled and shook it.

"Well I'm please to meet you Kieran Smith" said Clark. All this time they had been walking and Mrs Smith looked on. She then talked to Clark.

"Who are you trying to find Mr Kent?"

"Oh Lana Lang. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes but not very well she lives three doors down. She keeps to herself a lot very quiet and very young, poor thing" she looked at him Clark suddenly became concerned "Why are you looking for her?"

"Oh she's an old friend and we uh got out of touch" he said not wanting to go into detail or ask why she was a 'poor thing'.

"Oh right" they turned into another street "Well this is our street" Clark looked down it and saw a row of small but comfortable houses with a garden at the front. He smiled nervously at Mrs Smith. He bad them goodbye as they reached their house he thanked them again.

He walked slowly down the three houses to stand in front of her house. He resisted the temptation to just x-ray the house. He put his hand on the gate and there was suddenly a small boy in the garden. He seemed to have appeared out of no where because he had not been there a few seconds ago.

He stared at Clark and Clark stared back at him. He had unruly black hair cut short and an innocent face and his large eyes were hazel.

Clark noticed his eyes alright, he knew them so well; they were Lana's eyes. He just prayed that he had the wrong house and they weren't really her eyes. The boy walked up to stand on the other side of the gate than Clark and looked up at him from there.

"You want to come in mister?"

"Yes I would like to do that" Clark crouched down so that he was eye level with the boy "but can I? You look like the gate keeper"

"I am" said the little boy grinning

"Ok what do I have to do to get in then?" he asked smiling carrying on the game he had created.

"You have to state your business"

"Ok" Clark stood up "Most important gate keeper, that would be you," he said pointing at him and the boy giggled "I am here to see the lady know as Lana Lang. Is she here?"

"Yeah of course she is silly she's my Mummy" Clark face became a shocked visage as much as he tried to hide it and all the colour drained from it. The boy noticed "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he smiled at the boy but it was fake "Can I see her?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm an old friend"

"Well that obvious" said the boy waving his arms "You wouldn't be here otherwise. What's your name?"

"Clark"

"That's my middle name" he said proudly

"Really?" said Clark interested then looked at the gate "Can I come in now?" he asked.

"Yes but stay just there next to the gate while I get Mummy"

"Ok" said Clark and jumped over the gate

"That's cool" said the boy "Teach me"

"You need to be bigger" Clark said "Can you please go and find your Mummy? I need to talk to her"

"Ok, ok" said the boy "I'm going already"

However before he could even call a female voice called from the house

"Clew? Clew where are you we need to get you to do some work young man"

"I'm out here Mummy" he walked towards the house and gestured for Clark to follow him.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Any reviews are appreciated greatly.

Here's the next part

Clark did follow the boy slowly and shakily. A woman walked out onto the porch. It was her Clark nearly threw up with nerves but he couldn't move as a 23 year old Lana Lang walked out onto the porch. She was almost exactly the same just older her eyes had changed slightly. She picked up her son and twirled him round then kissed his forehead.

"How my little man?" she said.

"He's good. Mummy someone's come to see you it's your friend Clark." He said and pointed at Clark.

Lana looked up at where Clew's hand pointed and locked eyes with him.

"Clark?" she said shakily there were tears in both their eyes. All he could do was nod slowly she put the boy, seemingly called Clew, down "Clew go inside and watch some TV like a good boy. I have to talk to Clark" she said calmly so as not to scare him. He whooped with joy and ran in.

"You don't let him watch much then?" he said after a minute and she nodded slowly. He could see the tears in her eyes along with some disbelief "Lana I'm real" he said quietly to reassure her "I'm here"

She suddenly ran to him and jumped into his arms sobbing he could feel tears in his eyes as well. They were released into her hair as he held her and swung her round just like he used to.

"I missed you so much" she whispered and clung onto him "Don't you dare go anywhere again you hear me?"

"No" he pulled back from her as he set her down and looked into her eyes "No I won't leave you again" Suddenly her eyes changed from relief to anger.

"Why did you leave anyway Clark? Why has it taken this long for you to find us? Where have you been the last six years? When I really needed you" she said stepping back from him. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, Clark knew she could have quite a temper when she got really angry.

"Lana," he caught her hands making her look at him "Lana let me explain" he said quickly "I was trapped inside that wall for three years. I have no idea what went on I can't remember anything about it. When I got out I had amnesia and I only remembered everything two days ago" he paused and looked at her "I remembered when I looked at a picture of us" he took a deep breath "My parents told me to find you and the albums. They told me on…on their death beds. They died in a car crash about a month ago" he said tears streaming down his face. "They told me to find you and I did but your married with kids I can't take that away from you" he wiped his eyes and smiled at her.

She looked at him again taking in the change in his appearance. There was no plaid surprisingly simply a blue button up shirt and fairly baggy jeans, he looked slightly skinnier and taller than before and his eyes weren't innocent anymore. She hugged him again fiercely after a second.

"Clark I'm not married" she said after a few minutes of hugging. He looked down at her with wide eyes "I've never been with anyone after you" she sighed shakily "I couldn't"

"So…so who is Clew's father?" he asked hesitantly and she just looked at him

"Look closer at him Clark who does he remind you of?" said Lana looking at him "I'll give you a hint look in a mirror"

"He's….he's mine" he said stepping backwards and looking shocked "I have a son" he said to no one in particular.

"Clark his name isn't Clew that was just a nickname because he looks so much like you and it was a way of remembering you" she said with a huge smile on her face "His name is Lewis Clark Jonathan Kent" He pulled her into another embrace.

"I'm a father" he whispered "I'm so sorry Lana I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you for everything"

"You're here now" she said and hugged him. "And there's another surprise"

"Twins?" he said as a joke and Lana raised her eyebrows "I have another kid. We have two kids" he yelled swinging her round "What is…"

"She" said Lana pointedly "Is called Theresa but generally Tess"

"We have a boy and a girl" he looked at her with bright happy eyes "You do realise that my dreams have come true in about…oh two minutes" he said starting to laugh slightly manically. She did as well.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents Clark" she said in a more serious tone. "I'll miss them"

"We all will" he said looking down at her "Um where is Tess?" he said excitedly.

"She's at a friends, which reminds me I need to go and get her" she said walking inside. He stood there stupidly still in shock and she turned back "Come on" she said and he ran up to her picking her up making her giggle as they walked into the house. Lewis came out of the front room and looked up at them.

"You're crazy" he said. Clark and Lana just looked at each other and Clark put Lana down carefully.

"Really Clew" said Clark and grinned at Lana who smiled then Clark picked the little boy, his son up and set him on his shoulders. Lewis whooped in joy. "Where do you want to go?" asked Clark.

"Upstairs" shouted Lewis and Clark ran upstairs then down again then picked up Lana as well.

"I think we've found a damsel in distress haven't we?" he asked Lewis and Lana pretended to faint

"Yes we must get her to higher ground" said Lewis "Come on horsy back upstairs" Lana laughed at this "You're supposed to be fainted"

"Sorry" she said and stayed quiet.

"I'm just your pack horse now am I?" asked Clark as he went upstairs carrying the both of them. Once they got there he put Lana down carefully.

"Yes" he said as Clark put him on the ground. Lana was still playing dead and Lewis looked at Clark "What do we do now Clark?"

"You have to kiss her to wake her up" he said smiling.

"I don't want to kiss her"

"She's your Mummy she needs you to"

"Ok, ok" and he bent down and kissed Lana on the cheek and she opened her eyes.

"Thank you little man you're a truly brave knight" she said as she sat up and hugged him. "We've got to go and get Tess now"

"Can we play after we get back?" he asked looking up at Clark.

"Of course we can" he said "Maybe Tess could be the damsel next time"

"Yeah" he said then ran downstairs at super-speed. He suddenly stopped and looked up at them with scared eyes.

"I was going to ask if they'd inherited that bit" said Clark quietly "But he just answered my question" Lana smiled at him.

"Show him" she whispered. Clark nodded and sped down after the little boy. Lewis jumped as he saw Clark appear next to him.

"How did you…"

"The same way you did" he said and smiled down at the boys excitement.

"You're like me and Tez" he said happily. "You're like my Daddy then he had our powers…" he boys voice trailed off.

Clark smiled sadly at that and Lana broke the look of concentration on the little boys face by saying.

"Lets go and get Tess" and she turned to Clark her eyes told him they would tell them later "I'm sure you can ride on Clark's shoulders again" Lewis looked up at Clark and he nodded. "Put your shoes on and a coat then we can go" she said pushing him gently towards the back of the house.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

Lana looked at Clark.

"It's ok" he whispered "I want to tell them together and I'd like to see my daughter before we tell Clew"

"It's been so hard Clark" she said and he looked at her then pulled her into a hug "I didn't know what to tell them and I had no help from anyone apart from Dr Swan he helps me when I really need it"

"I'll have to thank him then" he sighed "I'm so, so sorry Lana. I would have been beside you all the time I would have annoyed you to distraction if I had been there" she laughed quietly through her tears.

"I know, I would have probably been sick of you"

"I could never be sick of you" he said looking at her.

"Neither could I especially now" she took hold of his face "Now I have you back"

"It was you that saved me Lana" he whispered back to her "I'm never leaving you again I'm not even sure I'll let you out of my sight"

"How did I save you?" she asked curious

"Your picture made me remember. I'll show you them later" he said "Come we should find Clew and I want to see Tess."

She laughed and took his hand leading him to where Lewis was. He was tying his laces up on his trainers as they came in and he looked happily up at Lana.

"I can tie them Mummy"

"Well done that's great Clew" she said picking him up and rubbing noses with him. "Come on lets go and show Tess"

"Yeah" he said and ran through the house at super speed but Clark beat him to him to the front door.

"NO speeding in the house" yelled Lana after "And that goes for the both of you" she whispered and she heard Clark laugh as she walked after them as well as Lewis asking what was so funny.

Once they got out of the front door Clark swung Lewis onto his shoulders. Lana smiled at the pair of them they were already at ease with each other, he would make a great father she knew. She wasn't sure how Tess would react thought, she didn't like strangers very much and didn't trust as easily as her brother.

They walked down the street with Lewis chatting to the both of them from high above and Clark and Lana walking very close together, almost holding hands but not quite.

They walked for about five minutes before they got to a house where Lewis squirmed and Clark set him down on the ground. Lana walked into the garden and up to the porch and Lewis grabbed Clark's hand and dragged him towards the house.

"Come on we have to get Tez then we play the game" he said

"Don't you think I should get to know her first?" asked Clark.

"Yes she can ride on your shoulders on the way home so you can talk to her. Of course that'll be after I tell her about you so she trusts you"

"Oh ok" he said.

They were all on the porch by now and Lana knocked on the door. A woman in her mid thirties opened the door.

"Hello Lana Theresa is just upstairs" she said and Lana smiled then the woman looked at Clark who was at the bottom of the porch steps being talked at by Lewis. "Who is that?" she asked looking interested.

"That's Clark" Lana said smiling looking at the two of them

"He's the one from the photographs. He's their father isn't he?"

"Yes"

"You should run him out" she said going towards him "Leaving you all alone with these two"

Lana grabbed hold of her arm "No it wasn't his fault Sara. He has had amnesia and I didn't tell anyone where I was"

She looked over at Clark again who met her eyes giving her a heart warming smile and walked over to her holding Lewis on his feet. The little boy was laughing so much he nearly fell off a few times

"I must say he is good with Lewis" Sara said watching the two walk over.

When they reached the women Lana introduced them

"This is Clark and Clark this is Sara a good friend of mine."

"Hello Clark" she said holding out a hand and Clark shook it warmly and nodded at the woman. "Come on in then you three" and they all walked in behind Sara. "Hannah, Theresa come down here" she called up the stairs and there were noises of small feet running down the stairs.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

Two girls ran down the stairs Clark immediately picked out who was Tess chiefly because she was the spitting image of Lana at that age with bright green eyes that were his. The other girl was smaller with long blonde hair and dark eyes. Tess ran into Lana's arms and she hugged her.

"Mummy" she said after a minute "Who's this?" she hugged her mother tighter and looked out from behind her hair at this stranger. Her face changed from apprehension to curious "He looks like the picture you showed us of Daddy" Lana laughed in shock at her little girl genuinely surprised that she even remembered.

"Yeah you're right Tez" said Lewis and he walked round Clark "Mummy put Tez down and stand in front of Clark" Lana just did as she was told and Clark laughed. Sara looked on at the two children ordering the adults around.

"Now Clark" said Tess after talking to her twin for a moment "Put your arms round Mummy like this" she said as Lewis put his arms over her shoulders for a minute. Clark did as he was told.

"You put your hands on his Mummy" said Lewis

"And laugh" they said together pulling faces. This had the desired effect and made them all laugh.

Once Tess and Lewis looked at the two laughing they froze with shock in their young eyes.

"It's true" whispered Tess and they both stood rooted to the spot.

"Daddy?" he whispered and Clark looked at Lana then their children.

Lana had tears in her eyes as Clark let go of her and crouched down in front of the twins. He nodded unable to do anything else he voice failed him as he tried to speak. Lewis ran at him crying out.

"Daddy you came back" he hugged Clark tightly and Clark looked at his daughter who was hanging back slightly. She looked shy of him and he smiled at her.

"Hey Tess" he whispered. She looked at him inching forward then her face split in a grin and she ran to him also hugging him tightly.

The two of them tackled him to the ground. On his back while his twins hugged him fiercely. He couldn't say anything he just hugged them back with all his heart. There was a flash of a camera and an apologetic Sara standing over them.

"Thought you might want remember this"

"I'd have a hard time forgetting" said Clark managing to stand up whilst holding tightly to them both "Jesus you two are strong" he said slightly out of breath and they both laughed at him.

"We get it from you" said Lewis

"That I do know" he said.

He turned to look at Lana who had tears running down her face. He hoisted Lewis onto his shoulders and put his free hand around her pulling her close and kissed her head. She hugged him too. Another small voice piped up.

"You're the twins Dad then" said Hannah who had stayed remarkably quiet through all of this.

"Yep" Clark said grinning like an idiot.

"Then go and be their Daddy then which means you don't stand their grinning like an idiot in our hallway"

"Hannah!" said Sara shocked

"No she's right" said Clark putting Lewis and Tess down "Thank you for introducing me to my daughter and photographing it as well" he held his hand out for Sara who shook it hesitantly "And now we're" he said crouching in front of the twins "Going to go home and I'm not going to let you out of my sight for at least seven hundred years." They both laughed at him "Come on" he said and they clambered up him Tess finding the crook of his elbow to rest on and Lewis taking up position on his shoulders. "Lana?" he looked at her and then just nodded and walked out bending almost double to get through the door with Lewis on his shoulders.

"Aren't you going with him?" asked Sara

"In a sec" said Lana then hugged her friend "Thank you"

"What for?" she asked confused.

"For helping me all the times when the twins were growing up and not being the same as all the other gossip queens around here" said Lana. Lana's smile started to match Clark's grin of a few seconds ago "He's really back" she laughed and Sara looked at her with a look that said _'Why are you standing here?'_

"Well go and celebrate then" she said and pushed her young friend out of the door and stood on the porch as she saw Lewis run back and pull his mother after them.

"Come on" he said "Daddy said he has to make a phone call and you have to be there"

"Ok, ok I'm coming" she waved at Sara who waved back then watched as Lana was dragged off by her son.

"They're going to one strange family aren't they Han?" she asked her daughter and Hannah nodded.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

In the street Lana was trying to get Lewis to answer a question.

"Since when do you call Clark Daddy?"

"Since I found out silly" he looked at her as if she had two heads "You think I would call him Clark now, you're silly. Even Tez calls him Daddy"

"Ok, ok I was just asking" His eyes suddenly lit up and he shouted.

"I have a Daddy. He came back" and he jumped into Lana's arms and she hugged him. He was crying "Thank you for bringing him back Mummy"

"He brought himself back because he loves you both" said Lana starting to walk towards Clark and Tess who had stopped and turned at Lewis's outburst.

Tess jumped out of Clark's arms as they walked towards them Lana looked at Clark. He understood and took Lewis from her hugging him tightly and talking to him quietly. Tess ran up to her mother and took her hand as well as making Lana take Clark's hand which automatically linked with each other.

"We're going to be a proper family now aren't we" she said to Lana and she looked at Clark who smiled and Lana nodded. "Who are you going to ring Daddy?" Lana noticed that Clark took a little longer than usual to answer he still seemed overwhelmed at being a father and she just squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Well I need to ring my friends to tell them I found Mummy and to tell them all about you two of course then I'm going to take you all out somewhere." They looked excited "But… only if it's alright with Mummy"

"Can we please?" they both pleaded.

"Yes of course we can" she said and they both cried out in joy.

"You aren't only strong you're loud too" said Clark rubbing his ear absently turning Lewis upside down making him and Tess laugh "What?" asked Clark looking round "What I do?" they just kept laughing. "What is so funny about me rubbing my ear?" he said as he did it again. They laughed again "What? What is so hilarious?" he looked at Tess "Tell me Tessy" he said looking at her sadly and she laughed again "Am I seriously that funny?" he asked Lana and she just smiled and leant on his arm. They stayed quiet as until they reached the house they just enjoyed being together as the went through the gate Clark put Lewis down and the twins ran round the back of the house.

Clark looked at Lana, she recognised this look.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"You know the real reason I came back don't you?" he asked

"Yes"

"I came back because… because I remembered that…I loved you."

"Past tense" said Lana let go of his hand and stepped back from him tears welling up in her eyes.

"What am I saying?" he asked himself realising what it had sounded like. This made her look back at him and he stepped forward and took hold of both her hands looking into her hurt eyes "I still love you"

"I love you too" she started to cry and laughed "Don't do that to people"

"I'm sorry" he said and lifted a shaking hand to her face to wipe away the tears.

"You're so annoying sometimes" she said sniffing slightly and wiping her eyes quickly as his hand fell away from by her face.

"Oh you'll pay for that missy" he said picking her up and slinging over his shoulder.

"Clark put me down" she said and wriggled starting tickle him. He put her down quickly.

"I give in" he said and held her arms to her side to keep her from doing it again.

He looked deep into her eyes he saw the happiness quickly become serious. They both leant in hesitantly. They both had their eyes open searching the others' for any sign of doubt. It took a while but finally they kissed hesitantly at first. This kiss was the kind full of promises and hope. They put their trust in the other. It was only a few seconds long, they were still getting used to the other really being there.

"I missed that" she whispered after a few minutes of them standing still simply holding each other.

"Oh me too" said Clark holding her close as they walked into the house Lana taking out a key to unlock the front of the house. "Uh how'd the twits get in then?" asked Clark as he heard them both talking in the kitchen.

"Oh there's a key in the backyard" she looked at him "Twits?"

"Oh just a nickname for them" he said sheepishly.

"I quite like it kind of describes them, manic twits yeah kind of sums them up"

"Apart from being amazingly perceptive"

"Yes that too" she looked at Clark "I only showed that picture to them about four times when they were really little as well I haven't shown them for at least two years."

"Well looks like we have at least one genius on our hands" he said laughing and kissing the side of her head.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

He walked through to the kitchen to see the twins, well he wasn't sure what they were doing really. He turned and looked at Lana, who laughed and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Come on you two show Daddy what your doing?"

"We're making muddy puddles" they said together.

"What are they exactly?"

"They're orange and apple juice and blackcurrant and lemon squash" said Tess

"Right that isn't odd at all" said Clark raising his arms in the air and sitting at the table. Tess walked over to him and he looked at her and then pulled her onto his lap. She was a fairly sticky from the liquids she had been using.

"You're a mess Tess" he said and she giggled.

"That rhymes"

"So it does" he said "Now you have a new name and that is" he said and drummed his hands on the table making Tess laugh "Tess-Mess"

"I like it Daddy" she said and he just hugged her tight. Lana set two glasses in front of them of what looked like, well muddy water.

"I can see why you call it a muddy puddle" he said "I have to drink this?" Lewis and Tess nodded "Here goes" and he drank some looked quite disgusted making the twins laugh then drank some more calmly.

"He has succumb" said Lana and Lewis whooped. "You can't really be a member of the family if you don't drink this stuff" she said smiling at him.

"Well I'm glad I like it" he said.

"Don't you have a phone call to make Daddy?" asked Tess.

"I do Mess thanks for reminding me" he said getting up and picking her up with him.

"Uh Lana where's the phone?" he said and she laughed and led them all into the front room bringing the cordless phone in to them. "Thanks" he said and pulled her down next him as the twins crawled onto their laps. "Right you all have to be quiet ok?" they nodded and Clark dialled a number and put a finger on his lips. The twins copied him.

As soon as it was picked up he put it on speaker phone.

"Hello" said a fairly deep voice.

"Hey Pete man" said Clark.

"Man you're ringing me that means…Chloe get your ass down here" Clark looked over at Lana who just shrugged.

"What?" said Chloe after some running sounds.

"Clark's on the phone" said Pete.

"You had better not be joking" said Chloe "Clark?" Clark gestured at Lana to speak

"Hello Chloe"

"Holy sh-"

"Refrain with the language Chlo" said Clark quickly.

"Okay. Lana?" Chloe sounded disbelieving "I mean it's really you…uh how are you?"

Lana laughed "I'm great a lot better now though"

"Got and forgiven lover boy then" said Pete laughing "Ow" he said.

"What was that?" asked Clark

"Chloe's right hook" he said "Jeeze was that necessary"

"Um well before you get too carried away we have a surprise for you, well two actually" said Clark looking at Lana.

"Ooh what?" said Chloe interested. Clark looked at the twins then at Lana who grinned knowing what he was thinking.

"Scrapping that idea you need to see this" said Clark "Do you have a free house?"

"Uh yeah" said Pete confused "My parents are on holiday just me and Chlo"

"Well we'll see you in a few minutes then" said Lana nearly cracking up trying to keep the twins quiet

"What is going on?" asked Chloe and Pete together exasperated.

"You'll see in a few minutes" said Lana

"Ok see you" Clark said then disconnected before they could reply.

"We're going to Smallville" said Lana and Clark smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ok, you two you can use your speed just this once to get your backpacks and put your toothbrush, your pyjamas a change of clothes and a jumper for you Tess"

"Yes Mummy" the said together and sped off.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

"You want me to get your stuff?" asked Clark and she shook her head.

"Could you take me up there though?"

As an answer he picked her up and ran upstairs he found her room by process of elimination as the twins were in and out of the others. He put her down and she got a small bag out of her wardrobe and started to fill it with essentials. Clark sat on the bed and watched her.

When she had finished she saw him looking at her and walked over to him planting a kiss on his forehead as she walked pass. He surprised her by pulling her onto the bed with him and making the both lie down

"How long will it take to get there?" asked Lana moving so her head rested on his shoulder. His hand played with her hair.

"Well it depends do you want to fly or run?" he said "Flying is about five, six minutes and running is about ten, fifteen."

"Can we fly?" she asked "They'll love that"

"I'm glad" he said then breathed out suddenly as his son pounced on his chest.

"Can we go now?" he whined.

"Don't whine Clew" said Lana "We can go when Tess is ready"

"I'm ready" said Tess appearing in front of them.

"Ok then" said Clark after flickering slightly and returning with his backpack "We're going flying so if I pick Mummy and Clew up" he did as he said "Lana could you hold Tess?" and Lana picked up Tess "Right this important you can't fidget ok" They all nodded. "Right all the doors are locked" Clark flew out of the window then got Lewis to close it behind them.

"Smallville here we come" said Lana quietly. Clark laughed then flew off at great speed.

They stopped near to Pete's parents house where no one could see them.

"That was sooo cool" said Lewis

"Can we do that again, pleease?" asked Tess

"You should be able to do it one day." They stared to chatter excitedly "Ok you two you have to stay quiet I'll tell you where to hide" said Clark "We want to surprise our friends don't we?" and they nodded.

"First whistle" said Lana "You come Tess"

"And second whistle you come Lewis ok?" said Clark looking at the excited five year olds.

"You have to be quiet" Lana said putting her finger on her lips again they copied as they walked down the street.

They reached the Ross's house and there were some bushes in the garden Clark unceremoniously picked both children up and put them behind it. They giggled and were hushed. Clark took Lana's hand and walked up the garden. He kissed her gently before knocking on the door.

There were several bumps before Chloe wrenched open the door and Clark pulled Lana behind him as she came flying out.

"Hey Clark" said Pete pulling Chloe up.

"Hello" he said drawing Lana from behind him and she laughed at her friends. Once they recognised her the two of them bored down on her and hugged her with great force.

"Lana I'm so glad you're back" said Chloe after letting go to let Lana breathe.

"Yeah I mean 6 years with nothing" said Pete "She drove me mad"

"I'm so sorry you guys I couldn't tell you where I was it was too hard" she said sadly.

"It's alright" said Chloe hugging her again "You're back now aren't you?"

"Yeah, for awhile"

"You said you had surprises for us" said Pete excitedly and Chloe hit him.

"Honestly"

"What? What did I do now?"

Clark laughed at the two of them and nodded at Lana who whistled. Tess appeared out of nowhere behind Lana looking out from behind her leg, she waved slightly nervous of their expressions.

Chloe and Pete stood there in wide eyed shock.

"Mummy" said Tess tugging on Lana's jacket "They look like they've swallowed lemons or something. What's wrong with them?"

Clark and Lana just smiled at her.

"They are surprised to see you" said Lana. The three of them looked at Chloe and Pete who hadn't moved. As they didn't say anything Clark whistled and caught Lewis as he jumped into his arms.

"This" said Lana picking up Tess and hugging her "Is Theresa Laura Martha Kent"

"Tess" said Tess smiling

"And this" said a beaming Clark holding a laughing Lewis "Is Lewis Clark Jonathan Kent"

"You can call me Clew if you like all of my real friends do" said the young boy

"T-two" Pete stuttered

"Are…are they…. yours?" asked Chloe and as answer they held the twins up them between them making the similarities obvious.

"That answers the question I think Chlo" said Pete patting her on the head "Well congrats are in order but they are…what five years late"

"Yes" said Lana. The two just stood there staring at the family.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Lewis looking at them from different angles.

"They're surprised apparently" said Tess "They've look as if they've never even seen a kid before"

"Maybe they haven't" said Lewis "Maybe this place has none"

"No they're surprised to see you two" said Clark "They've never seen you before and didn't know about you and they haven't seen Mummy for a long time either"

"Still" said Tess "They should speak"

The twins turned to look at them. They stood that way for another five minutes before Chloe invited them in.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

The adults minus Clark were at the table talking. He was taking his first opportunity to tuck his kids into bed, admittedly it was the same bed which Lana would also be sharing with them later if they were too tired and decided not to go home, he would go on the sofa.

Lana got up and greeted him as he walked downstairs.

"How many?" she asked with a smile as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Only 5 and 3 photos" he said and they laughed.

"I assume this is stories" said Pete

"Yep" said Lana sitting down on Clark's lap as he pulled her to him.

"You two getting back together then" said Chloe

"Well" Clark looked at Lana "I think so"

"We never really broke up though. Did we?" she said and Clark shook his head.

"Jor-El did that taking me into the wall" Lana put a hand on his and he calmed down "I hate him I really do he took away my chance to see our kids when they were younger" He rested his head on top of Lana's.

"You two really haven't changed have you?" said Pete

"Well apart from the twits upstairs not at all and the fact I've lost three years of my life, we're exactly the same" said Clark sarcastically.

"Hey no need to get all sarky" said Pete "Look, I'm still in shock you guy as parents…as predictable as it seemed we didn't think it would happen for awhile"

"Neither did I" said Lana "That's why I moved away I couldn't give Martha and Jonathan anything extra worry about especially me"

"I understand" whispered Clark

"You would have done the same, you did in fact" said Lana she saw the look on his face "I've forgiven you, you came back that time as well."

"Earth to love birds" said Pete for the second time.

"Leave them Pete" said Chloe "They haven't seen each other for 6 years"

"True" said Pete. Lana turned away from Clark to look at them.

"So tell me what's happened then" she said "Are you two a couple now or something?"

"Yeah you could call us that" said Pete which made Chloe punch him "Yeah I love the abuse. Nah we aren't really just house sitting for my parents at the moment" he said grabbing her hands to keep them still. This made Lana laugh.

"You two are crazier than us" said Clark.

"Well I would admit to that but I don't want to be attacked" said Pete still holding Chloe's hands to stop her.

After more talk which lasted long into the night Lana and Clark decided to stay not wanting to wake the twins more than anything. Pete and Chloe went to bed leaving Lana and Clark to talk.

They were sitting on the sofa next to each other Lana leaning on Clark's broad shoulder and one of his hands was stroking her hair.

"Clark, what do you remember?" asked Lana "After you were found I mean"

"I was found in Arizona. I have no idea how I got there" he said "I was naked unfortunately causing the authorities to think I was some kind of escaped mental patient. Well it was that coupled with that fact I couldn't remember anything at all, not even my name" He sighed "Once they realised I was harmless they sent me to a hospital"

"A hospital, what about your powers and the fact needles break when they try to go into your skin?" asked Lana.

"I don't know. I seemed to be normal at that time because I remember being hooked up to loads of machines and IV's" he shuddered slightly "They were using everything they could think of to try and get my memories back" He smiled "I was called Kid, Muppet and Sport for a year, something about not being allowed to call me by a name that wasn't my own. They were seriously weird at that hospital."

"When did your parents find you?"

"I had been there about a year when they found me. How, I will never know, maybe Lex helped or something. I didn't even recognise them but I felt their concern for me and I was keen to get out of there I said I recognised them sort of and they let me into their care. They didn't follow their treatment preferring to go on the shrink in Smallville."

He sighed "He said I should be introduced gradually into my old life. Like no photos I spent about three months seeing no one except my parents. I was allowed into to town after four months with an escort of course. After six months I was introduced to Chloe and Pete. It was about that time that my abilities came through again and they all helped me through them. It took me another six months to be able to fully control half of them.

After that I had home schooling as it wasn't 'safe' to let me go back into the system apparently and I was too old for high school" he shrugged "That's about it. Things did come back but only tiny things and only really about the ones around me like I would remember picking apples with Dad and then baking a pie with Mum. Stuff like that" He sighed then and Lana gripped his hand.

"You don't have to tell me yet" said Lana

"No I want to tell you" he said "Can I just hold you when I do?"

She smiled and climbed into his lap putting her small arms round his chest and kissed him lightly. "Hold me" she said and he smiled at her and hugged her to him.

"Thank you" he closed his eyes for a moment "It was all going well, then they were going to the market in Grandville. On the way back they were hit by a lorry. They were taken to hospital and they survived the impact," Lana buried her face in his shoulder "Sometimes I wish they had died instantly" he whispered "They were in so much pain when I saw them at the hospital. When the doctors said there was nothing more they could do. I made them put them in the same room. They wanted to be together and I couldn't deny them that. They died together" he was crying now as was Lana. He rocked her gently "Hush there was no pain by the end. I even had a conversation with them"

"What did they say?" she asked

"They said they loved me and they wouldn't leave me. That I'd be a great man and father." He smiled through his tears "That was Mum I think she knew about your pregnancy" Lana smiled.

"I gave her my address" she said "After the twins were born. She may have heard on of them cry"

"You know both of their last words were to find you. Dad told me to find the photo albums and Mum told me to find you" he put his head against hers "I'm so glad I did. I love you" he whispered the last part and she smiled.

"I love you too" she whispered back then kissed his tears away gently and he wiped hers away with his thumb. They kissed gently slowly revelling in the fact they had found each other again. "What photo was it that made you remember?" she asked. He smiled and set her down next to him on the sofa gently.

"I'll be back in a sec" he flickered and came back with an album.

"Oo I haven't seen one of these albums in a long time" said Lana excitedly. Clark smiled at her and flicked through the album until he came to the picture that had made him remember.

"This one" he said showing her.

"I remember that, that was when you first told me you loved me"

"Yeah" he said "That was the first memory that came back. It was as if I an observer in my own body when I did. It was so clear then it all came back really fast." He smiled "There is another thing I seem to have all my memories on a film type thing in my head now so I can just watch the ones I want"

"That's cool" she said.

"I love you so much" he said and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too" she closed her eyes and leant against him. They sat for a minute before Clark spoke up.

"So what did you do?"

"After I moved away you mean?" he nodded "I went to see Dr Swan. Remember we went to see him, I think he guessed what I had come about and set me up with an apartment near where he lived. I didn't like that too much, he was a little too interested in everything if you get my meaning.

I moved as soon as I got the money from selling the Talon through and bought that little house we live in now the markets were very low. By the way your peoples' pregnancies are weird I didn't even start to show until about six months in then they grew really fast for the last three months."

"Well I don't know much about human pregnancies baby, so I would know nothing about Kryptonian ones." He smiled at her and she chuckled.

"Sometimes you are a typical male" she said and smiled as he feigned hurt.

"When were they born?"

"On the 24th of February 2003"

"What were they like when they were babies?"

"Surprisingly quite quiet and very well behaved. They could be calmed just by singing to them or leaving music on. They were sweet but horrible in the terrible twos. It is called that for a reason." He laughed and kissed her head.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For being you. For raising our children on your own and a thousand other things" he said punctuating his words with kisses around her face. She grabbed his chin and kissed him properly.

"I wasn't completely alone" he raised his eyebrows "Not like that." She hit him on the arm lightly "I had Sara to help me she Hannah a few months before I had the twins and besides Hannah has three charming older brothers so she had a lot of experience"

"Remind me to thank her again" he said. She laughed at they kept talking until Lana's eyelids began to droop.

"Come on you're going to bed"

"I'm not tired though" she said grinning.

"Are you making me practice or something?" she nodded he smiled "Then I'll do what I'll do to the twins" She looked at for a minute before smothering a squeak as he picked her up.

Clark put Lana to bed making her laugh then he went downstairs and slept on the sofa which was long enough for him luckily enough. He barely slept that night, he was thinking about everything.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

At six am sharp he felt two things land on his chest. He opened his eyes and found the twins looking at him.

"Hey you two" he said.

"Daddy" said Tess

"We're hungry and we didn't want to wake Mummy up" said Lewis.

"Ok you two" he said pulling them down as they had started to jump.

They stilled quickly and lay down on top of him he hugged them. Tess closed her eyes and Clark stroked her hair, Lewis's eyes were drooping as well. Clark smiled at the two of them

"So much for being hungry" he muttered to himself and watched as they both fell asleep then he shut his eyes as well.

Two hours later Lana wandered downstairs with Chloe. They were talking and looking for the twins, who had disappeared. As Chloe wandered off into the kitchen Lana went to look at Clark on the sofa. She almost cried at the sight before her and ran into the kitchen.

"Chloe do you have a camera handy?"

"Uh there's one in the top draw over there I think" she said confused as she watched her friend practically run over to it "Why do you need a camera Lana?"

"Come out here and see" she said and Chloe followed her into the living room. She smiled at how excited Lana was at this sight she had to admit it was very cute.

Clark with the twins asleep on his chest all with looks of calm on their faces. Lana had taken about three pictures then she put the camera down and knelt down by the sofa stroking Clark's hair lightly and placing a light kiss on his forehead. She did the same with the twins, the boys didn't move but Tess stirred and opened one of her green eyes to look blearily up at her mother.

"Mummy" she said lifting her arms up to Lana who automatically picked her up and settled her on her hip where she laid her head on her shoulder looking around with her thumb in her mouth.

Chloe smiled at them as Clark opened his eyes realising that his chest could move easier. He leant his head back and looked up at the three people looking down at him and smiled.

"That's where she went" he said sitting up slowly holding Lewis securely "You alright Mess" he stood up holding Lewis and stroked her hair. She nodded sleepily as Lewis opened his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Daddy where are we?"

"We're at Chloe and Pete's remember"

"Oh yeah" he wriggled and Clark put him down "Could we have some breakfast?"

"Sure" said Chloe "Do you want to come and show me what you like?"

"Ok" said Lewis happily following her to the kitchen.

"Do you want to go Tessy?" asked Lana, the little girl just shook her head and both adults just smiled.

Clark patted the seat next to him and Lana sat down next to him putting Tess on her lap. He carefully put an arm around her and Lana leaned on him finding the hand that was on his lap and taking hold of it. Tess wriggled slightly then looked up at them.

"Are we going to school today Mummy?"

"Oh crap it's a Wednesday isn't it" the little girl nodded. "I don't know. You might just be a little late. What do you think?" she said turning to Clark. He seemed surprised.

"I'm not sure we'll have to see what we want to do. They can miss one day of school can't they, can't we show them around here today then go back tomorrow" She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah they'd like that and so would I"

"Good" he said and kissed both of their foreheads "So you aren't going to school today Mess"

"Yea" she jumped making Clark laugh.

"Don't they like school?" Clark asked Lana as Tess ran to tell her brother

"They do" said Lana "But they find it very boring. They could read when they were about three and write by the time they were four. I taught them to when they got curious about me writing letters. I teach them at home sometimes because they want to learn about things and I give in to them. I know they should learn it at school but it keeps them quiet"

"We really do have geniuses on our hands then"

"We might it was just a way to keep them occupied while I was working" Clark frowned.

"What do you do now?"

"I paint and design clothes from home as well as working as a assistant designer at a shop when the twits are at school. I got a degree in art and design from a local college"

"That's great I always knew you'd do something arty" he said.

"Well what do you do?"

"Me? I'm still a student at Met U majoring in journalism, sophomore"

"Oh" she nudged him "Shouldn't you be at class then?"

"I got a leave because of my parents. I've taken this semester off" he looked at the floor before Lana pulled his head round to look at her.

"It's ok" she said stroking his face gently "Shh. I'm here" He pulled her onto his lap and put his forehead against hers. They stayed there drawing strength from each other, eyes closed hands in the others hair or hand.

The twins walked in aware of the silence in the room they stood in front of their parents who didn't notice them just then and watched them. They saw their father's shaky breathing and the way their mother was comforting him by just moving her head against his. The two five year olds shared a glance before walking up to them and helping each other to get into their parents' lap.

Lana and Clark looked down at their children and smiled. They put their joined hands around the two of them holding onto them tight. The twins put their hands on the clasped ones and leant back into their parents. Unlike most five year olds they didn't pester to know what was wrong they just knew that their parents needed them to be there, they knew that Mummy would tell them later she always did when they wanted to know something and now there was Daddy too. They knew it would be fine.

Clark looked down at his children. He was still a little overwhelmed that he was a father, you couldn't just get used to that overnight. He had fallen in love with them from the moment that he saw them though. The connection was so strong it scared him but in a good way. He looked at Lana who smiled at him. She understood what was going on inside his head she had always been able to and he was glad of that.

"I love you all so much" he whispered looking at his family on his lap.

"I love you too Daddy" said the twins in unison.

"I love you too" Lana whispered in his ear then kissed his cheek.

They sat like that until they were called to breakfast by Chloe.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

They decided to go for a walk as the twins were getting restless. They walked into town which was quite a walk from the Ross's residence the twins weren't tired though they had races with Clark across the fields. Lana just watched two small blurs and one big one run round in circles.

She had become very good at catching the twins when they were in super speed, it wasn't nearly as fast as Clark's, and liked scaring them when they did. She waited for one of them to come close to her then she grabbed them, she couldn't tell who was who at that speed but she suddenly found a surprised Lewis in her arms. He grinned at her then called out.

"Daddy a monsters got me" Clark appeared in front of them laughing.

"Clew for future reference you mother is definitely not a monster, goddess maybe but never a monster" he looked at Lana as he spoke and she blushed. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and took her hand, she put Lewis down and let him catch up with Tess.

"So where are we going?" asked Lana.

"Well we could go to the Talon"

"It's still open?"

"Yeah my Mum she kept it going. She liked having something to do I think."

"Oh" Lana smiled "I'm glad. Can we go there?"

"Of course" he smiled at her then picked her up so that she was lying in his arms. She shrieked at first then laughed as he started to run to catch up with the twins. They ran the rest of the way into to town slowing down before they got to the centre.

Clark was quite surprised at how well behaved the twins were. They walked along in a line Clark at one end and Lana at the other with the twins in the middle. They walked into the Talon. They caused a few heads to turn and some of the younger girls awed at the young family.

Clark led them to the counter the waitress smiled at him obviously knowing him.

"How you doing Clark?" she asked.

"I'm ok" he went to say something else when Tess tugged at his sleeve "What is it Mess?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I can't see over the counter. Can you lift me up please Daddy?"

"Of course you can since you asked so nicely" he picked her up and set her on his hip. The waitress looked more than a little confused.

"Um Clark that kid just called you Daddy" she hissed.

"She's not the only one" said Lewis climbing up onto the stool with Lana's help "He's my Daddy too not just Tez's"

The waitress just stared at him for a second then her eyes came to Lana. They lit up with recognition.

"Lana?" she was disbelieving "You have got to be kidding me"

"Hello Zoë" she said smiling.

"So you two" she said looking and pointing between them "Did…and are now…parents" she said

"Yeah that's how it usually happens" said Clark smiling at the girl's difficulty.

"Ok shut up" she shook her head slightly "Lana you and I need to have a talk after this"

"About what?" Lana said innocently.

"Perhaps about where you've been for the last oh six years"

"Yeah maybe I should" she smiled "Why don't you come and have a drink with us?"

"Um yeah ok" she switched back into waitress mode "What would you like to drink little man?"

"Uh do you have hot chocolate?"

"Yes we do"

"Could I have that then please?"

"Of course" she turned to Tess "What would you like?"

"Can I have a hot chocolate too please?" she asked politely.

"I must say you have very well mannered kids" she said smiling at them "Do you want the usual Clark?"

"No actually can we have two lattes with a shot of hazelnut in each and one frothy one not" he said and smiled at Lana. She shook her head slightly smiling at him.

"I can't believe you actually remember what my favourite drink is"

"Never forget anything about you remember" he said kissing her head and taking her hand with the arm that wasn't holding Tess.

"Ok I've got that. I'll bring it to you when it's ready"

"Thanks Zoë" said Lana and Clark together and they walked to a table at the back. They sat down and let the twins doodle on the napkins.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

Zoë came over with their drinks in under five minutes. Clark pulled Tess onto his lap to allow Zoë to sit down.

"Well Clark out of all your little escapades this has to be the most interesting" said Zoë "You leave me in charge of the Talon for an indefinite length of time. You leave town for unknown reasons, most people thinking you'd gone off the deep end just so you know, only to come back three days later with a old girlfriend. She just happens to be someone who we all thought disappeared into thin air six years ago and five year old twins. Care to explain anyone?"

"I will" said Lewis

"No you won't" said Lana "Hey why don't you two go and pick out some flowers out to give to Chloe and Pete"

"Ok" said Tess

"Ah Mummy flowers are girly" whined Lewis

"Come on Clew" said Tess getting off Clark's lap and tugging on his arm "You don't have to pick them just protect me from the scary people"

"Ok" he said brightening up "I'll protect you Tezzy" they both walked off to the front of the shop. Clark and Lana turned to Zoë.

"You must have known that Clark was kidnapped" Zoë nodded

"I know all about that…Mrs Kent told me" she said slowly.

"I left once I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to put anymore stress onto the Kents" Lana sighed "I gave them an address to contact me at if Clark was ever found."

"But my doctor thought that it would be a bad idea" said Clark putting an arm around her. "I got my memory back a few days ago all of it came back and I mean all of it. It came back when I looked at a picture of us together" Zoë awed and Lana smiled "My parents told me to look in the albums before they died" he said quietly. Zoë smiled sympathetically at him.

She noticed the way they comforted each other with just a look or a touch of a hand which is what Lana did now she just covered his hand and squeezed gently. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"So where do you live now Lana?" asked Zoë.

"In New York" she said "On the outskirts really"

"Oh I've always wanted to go there"

"It's a nice place in the right parts of course" said Lana as the two women started a talk about the city. Clark got up and kissed Lana on the head before going to find the twins.

After an hour in the Talon talking to people they barely remembered from high school and, of course, the older generation, who as we all know love to talk, they finally got away.

Lana and Clark had made a silent decision to go back to the Kent farm. They wanted to show the twins where Clark had grown up and where they had fallen in love.

It was almost exactly the same as Lana remembered except the cheerful atmosphere had gone from it somewhat. It was still the same beautiful yellow farmhouse with a bright garden full of flowers, if a bit messy and the barn was still there still with the slightest burn marks on one side of it. She could even, as they walked up to it, just about see into the loft. She smiled as she remembered watching a myriad of sunsets out of that window. Clark squeezed her hand and smiled as he noticed where her gaze rested.

"We'll watch it tonight I promise" he whispered to her "Even if I have to pin them down and glue them to the floor to get them to watch it, we'll watch it as a family." She smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a very sweet man Clark Kent" she said leaning against him as the twins broke free of their grip and run at a normal speed up towards the house. She chuckled slightly and he looked at her "It's nothing I was just picturing you sticking them down anywhere and making them stay they'd probably rip the floor to pieces" He laughed.

"We shouldn't think about tying our kids up and sticking them anywhere" he said in mock serious.

"I know but it is very tempting sometimes"

"I can imagine"

"You'll know soon enough, my friend" she said and laughed as he hugged her to him.

"I'm a bit of a glorified friend aren't I?"

"Very much so" she said leaning back slightly and kissing him "You're a special friend. I mean I wouldn't do that to Pete"

"You'd better not" he said jokingly "One thing don't call me a special friend it's creepy"

"What should I call you then my _lover_?" she said teasing.

"If you really have to" he said sighing.

"No I think I'll stick to baby or honey even Clark from time to time"

"I like them especially that last one" he said kissing her gently then braking away to shout to the twins. "Hey you two don't go running off. Come back here."

"You're going to be a great Dad" said Lana "If you can break off a kiss to just call the kids back. It's a good sign"

He shook his head slightly and then kissed her again.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

They broke apart again as the twins started to talk but didn't look at them.

"What are we doing here?" asked Lewis

"Clew don't interrupt it's rude" hissed Tess at her brother.

"I'm sorry" he said and huffed slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that silly" she pushed him slightly "You just have to cough or something"

"How do you know that?" he asked

"I saw Sara," she saw his blank expression and sighed "Hannah's mummy you dofus, do that when someone was talking and she wanted to talk and I asked her, and she said you should do that. It isn't really butting in just letting them know you're there"

"Oh ok" he said then coughed. Lana and Clark turned round holding in laughter and looked down at them.

"What are we doing here?" Lewis asked again.

"This is where I grew up Clew" said Clark pointing to the yellow house and Lana pointed at the house they could see not too far away and said

"And I lived there with my aunt after grandma and grandpa died"

"You were neighbours?" asked Tess

"Yeah typical boy next door your Daddy was"

"What?" asked Lewis

"Never mind" said Clark "Do you want to go inside?"

"Yeah" they said together

"Come on then" he said and led them all into the house.

It was clean and the same as Lana remembered it apart from the fact there was only a tiny fraction of the photos there had been when she had been there before. The twins looked up at their parents and Lana spoke.

"Can they explore?"

"Of course you can" said Clark "Just stay in the house for now ok?" They nodded then disappeared. Clark breathed out shakily and looked at Lana. She smiled sadly up at him.

"It doesn't really feel like home anymore" he said leaning on the counter running his fingers over the china and ornaments. "Not with them gone"

"I know how hard this is Clark" said Lana wrapping her arms around him from behind "We'll get through this"

"I know we will" he turned around and hugged her to him. Tess and Lewis appeared in front of them holding a photo frame.

"Daddy, Clew found this photo" Tess said and Lewis held it out to them

"Who are they?" he asked. It was a photo of Clark and his parents. Clark crouched down to their level to look at the photo more closely.

"These to people are your grandparents" said Clark.

"Where are they?" asked Lewis

"They're in heaven like your other grandparents Clew" said Lana gently.

"Oh" the twins said together

"They look like nice people" said Tess.

"They were very nice people some of the best you could ever meet" said Lana holding onto Clark's hand and she continued "They were like parents to me too. Your grandma taught me how to cook those apple pies you love and Kent surprise"

"My god" Clark was genuinely shocked "That…but she would never even let anyone _in _the kitchen when she was making that. I don't think even my Dad knew what was in it and it was his favourite food."

"Well your Mum said that I'd have to learn how to make it if I was going to survive with you in years to come. She taught me when you were…away. We both needed someone to talk to and it helped keep our minds off things"

"When was Daddy away?" asked Tess curious

Lana and Clark looked at one another and decided to tell the twins the truth.

"We need to tell you both something" said Clark "Come on let's go into the living room."

"Ok" they said together and ran into the room. The two adults looked at each other.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

"How are they going to react?" asked Clark "Jesus I hate this I don't even know my own kids well enough to predict what they might do. I don't even know their favourite food or colour for gods sake"

"They might be a bit angry but they will understand. They love you Clark" Lana kissed him gently "Oh and apart from apple pie and the Kent surprise it's corn on the cob with butter and yellow for Tess and raw carrot and cheese sandwiches and red or blue for Clew it alternates every few days."

"Thank you" he said kissing her again "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back smiling at him encouragingly. "And so do they more than we'll ever know probably as much as we love them."

"Which is indescribable" he said "Like the way I love you, more than words could ever say and more than I could ever think"

They both smiled widely as he said this, it had been their little phrase 'More than words' when they were going out and wanted to tell each other how they felt. They had forgotten who said it first and it didn't matter. Tears picked the back of Lana's eyes as he said it again like he always did with so much emotion and sincerity.

"More than words" she flung her arms around his neck "God I missed you"

"So did I sweetie or at least when I realised it was you that I was missing" he said and she looked at him confused "Ever since I had the ability to think in a vaguely straight line after I was found I knew something important was gone and I needed it back. At first I thought it would go away when I was with my parents and it did for about a week then it came back stronger especially when I was in the loft.

To start with I would avoid going up there because it hurt too much and I couldn't understand why. When Pete and Chloe came back they told me all about it so I spent time up there trying to remember what had happened up there. Sometimes I remembered laughter or comfort or holding something soft but nothing was clear and I got so frustrated with it. It would only come rarely and I love it and held onto it as hard as I could." He looked at her full of love and gratefulness "It was you that I was missing and when I saw you yesterday I realised you were the thing that made me feel safe. You were the thing I was holding."

Lana just looked at him with tears in her eyes unable to say anything to that. She just pulled him into a searing kiss. When they broke apart he smiled at her and she grinned and then took his hand and led him to the sitting room to talk to the twins.

They sat down opposite them. Clark sighed and started to speak.

"You know you have special gifts" said Clark "Well do you know why?" They both nodded "Tell me then"

"You came down in a meteor shower" said Tess

"It was when Grandma and Grandpa Lang died" said Lewis

"We are half Kryptonian because you came from Krypton and we are like you" said Tess

"Your biolo…biolo" Lewis gave up "Real parents are called Jor-El and Lara"

"Yes that's right" said Clark "I need to tell you the truth about why I haven't been there for you for before" he sighed "There are caves near here that are a safe place for our people or at least they used to be. Jor-El my biological father has a program down there. It is like a memory of him really. He is very powerful even more powerful than me, than anyone.

"I don't like him he tries to force me to do things that I don't want to do because he says it is my destiny. What he wants me to do is bad so I am not going to do it. Before you were born before everything, he used to call me from time to time to see him so he could try and control me.

"It didn't work and one night six years ago now I felt it, it is a loud buzzing noise or his voice. This time it was the buzzing noise and I went down to the caves with a way to open the door to the secret bit there where I talk to him, the key. Well I didn't want to go but if you ignore Jor-El he hurts you until you are forced to go to him to make it stop. I went. When I got down there I talked to him, he said it was time for me to leave and fulfil my destiny I refused so he made a symbol come up on my chest the symbol of our house and it hurt a lot.

"Still I didn't let him because I didn't want to leave my friends, parents and especially Mummy. He saw that I loved her and said I needed to be taught a lesson so he drew me into the wall where I was trapped. I don't know what happened there."

He sighed again and looked at his twins who seemed gripped by this story. Tess was sitting up straight and Lewis was leaning forward eager to hear whet happened and both were listening intently to everything he was saying. He looked over at Lana who simply took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"When he released me it was three years later and I have amnesia. Do you know what that is?" They shook their heads "It means loosing your memory. It can be short term, meaning it comes back after a few weeks and you can remember some things like you name, or long term, when it is permanent or takes a long time and you don't remember anything at all. Mine was long term I couldn't remember anything not my name not my age, nothing. So I didn't know about you or remember Mummy at all. I didn't even know my parents when they found me."

He looked at them again they were looking at him slightly confused. It pained him to see the beginnings of a hurt expressions on their faces. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"I remembered everything a few days ago when I saw a photo of Mummy and I before everything. I wasn't allowed to see any old photographs the doctors said it might hurt me or cause me to go mad trying to remember something. Straight after I remembered I went to find Mummy because I remembered that I love her. I didn't care if she was married or anything I simply had to find her. I traced her then got here with my powers. I didn't know about you two because nobody here knew and Mummy moved away to help my parents by not letting them worry about her. Listen to me now," he said seriously

"When I found you Clew and saw you in the garden my heart practically broke because you have Mummy's eyes and I thought Mummy had married and forgotten me. I found out you were my son and I was so happy then I found out about you Mess and I was even happier.

"You have to know that this was always my dream before everything, I wanted to marry Mummy and have children with her and live with her always. I did it in the wrong order but I don't care, I love you two so much I couldn't describe it. I love you more than words could ever say and more than I could ever think. I can't promise that I will always be there for you but if it is in my power nothing will ever stop me helping you in the smallest thing, anything"

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part.

"You didn't want not to know about us?" asked Tess

"You didn't leave Mummy?" asked Lewis

"No, I would never deny you or leave Mummy unless there was no other choice"

They looked at each other for a moment

"Daddy we need your help" they said together

"What?"

"We need you to hug us" said Lewis

"And stop being so worried we love you too" said Tess smiling.

Clark stood up and scooped them both up in a huge hug tears running down his face.

"I will never loose you again"

Lana looked at the three of them from where she was sitting in tears. Clark turned to look at her and they just smiled at each other. She got up slowly and joined the family hug. They stood there for a long time just being together.

Later after a tour of the farm and greeting the hands of the farm, they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys do you want to see something great?" he asked. He saw Lana's eyes light up she understood what they were going to go and see and the twins shouted

"Yes!"

"Where are we going?" asked Tess

"We're going to see the best place for watching sunsets in the whole of Smallville"

"Great" said Lewis "Where is it?"

"In the loft" said Clark.

The two of them immediately ran outside and over to the barn. Clark and Lana followed at a more sedate pace. Before climbing the steps up to the loft Lana looked through the barn out at the fields and the road. She sighed then turned to look up at Clark who simply smiled and continued to walk up the steps.

She saw the loft and there was a lump in her throat. It was exactly the same, she felt seventeen again going to share yet another sunset with her boyfriend. She looked at him now standing by the window looking at her. The twins sat side by side on the sofa. They were sitting quietly, Tess was looking out of the window. As she walked up the last few steps they all turned to look at her.

"You're just in time baby" said Clark quietly smiling his shy smile.

"Good" she said "Come on you two look at this with us"

She walked over to the window and the twins followed standing on a box that Clark had already put there. She walked over to Clark and he smiled and took her into his embrace, sliding his arms around her waist so that they rested on her stomach. They all stood silently as the sun started to sink.

"There's so many colours" said Lewis eyes bright.

"It looks like one of your pictures Mummy"

"That's because I painted it from what I remembered of this view" she told them and they nodded.

When the sun was halfway down Lana heard Clark whisper

"I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back. They continued to watch the sunset until it went over the horizon knowing it was a new start.

The End

Hope you like. Thank you for reading and reviewing. There could be a sequel to this I haven't decided yet, so yeah, watch this space.


End file.
